


The Right Idea

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa thinks her idea is brilliant. Hecate thinks it's bound to lead to trouble. They're both right."I read an article on the… You know, the exact provenance of the idea isn't the point." Pippa looked far too at ease with the conversation for Hecate's liking. How long had she been planning this? It didn't bear considering."And what is the point?" Hecate was already getting a headache just fromthinkingabout talking about sex with Pippa. Had Pippa somehow found out about her more than friendly desires? And if so, why would she pick this way to address them?"The point is that it's been an embarrassingly long time since I've had sex, and I miss it. Since you haven't mentioned a paramour anytime in the last two years, I imagine you're in the same boat. Unless, of course, you're very, very good at keeping a secret?"





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TWW Lemon Fest on tumblr. I'm going for an actual story this time instead of a series of one-shots. I won't be writing a response for every day though.

"I think we should have sex," Pippa said. 

Hecate nearly inhaled her tea before she started coughing. "What?" she sputtered. Her face turned bright red, though whether it was out of embarrassment or simply the coughing wasn't clear. Had Pippa completely lost her mind? Hecate put down her cup and tried to take deep breaths as she swallowed reflexively. She looked at Pippa as if she had suddenly grown a second head, which, frankly seemed just as likely as her suggestion being serious. 

Pippa moved her bishop, frowned as if she wasn't happy with the move, but eventually lifted her fingers off the piece. Only then did she look up at Hecate, face utterly placid. "I think we should have sex." 

"Yes, I heard you the first time. I'm simply uncertain as to where this idea came from." The redness was slowly draining from Hecate's face. She picked up her cup and took a slightly larger than advisable sip using it to clear her throat. She coughed once again then drew herself up to her full height in her chair. Pippa's suggestion was preposterous.

"I read an article on the… You know, the exact provenance of the idea isn't the point." Pippa looked far too at ease with the conversation for Hecate's liking. How long had she been planning this? It didn't bear considering. 

"And what is the point?" Hecate was already getting a headache just from _thinking_ about talking about sex with Pippa. Had Pippa somehow found out about her more than friendly desires? And if so, why would she pick this way to address them?

"The point is that it's been an embarrassingly long time since I've had sex, and I miss it. Since you haven't mentioned a paramour anytime in the last two years, I imagine you're in the same boat. Unless, of course, you're very, very good at keeping a secret?" 

Hecate swallowed again. Her brain still hadn't quite caught up to the conversation. "No. It's been… as you said, an embarrassingly long time since I've had any sort of…" Hecate fished for the right word but Pippa cut in before she could find it. 

"Lover?" Pippa smirked and Hecate shifted in her seat. She wasn't necessarily opposed to talking about sex within the right context but this did not seem like the right context. 

"I suppose that's an accurate enough description." In fact, it had been one night at a teachers' conference, hardly something concrete enough to apply any sort of label that might imply a relationship. "I still don't see what that has to do with your… suggestion."

"Don't you?" Pippa asked. "I think it makes a great deal of sense. Romantic relationships are complicated, particularly when you live where you work, and we're both incredibly busy women. I know I don't have the time to go out and date and really, I've no interest in it. Still, a woman does have needs. We could," Pippa shrugged, "fulfill those needs for each other without the complicated relationship nonsense. Just two friends–"

"Having sex." Cutting in let Hecate feel like she had a bit more control in what felt like an admittedly uncontrollable situation. It was official: Pippa was mad. And this conversation was dangerous. It skirted far too close to giving Hecate something she wanted without having to admit to anything. It was too easy.

"Exactly." Pippa looked at Hecate with shrewd eyes, mentally calculating the argument that would best suit her purposes. Being the focus of that look outside of one of their typical philosophical debates made Hecate apprehensive. Pippa won far too many of those for Hecate's comfort. She could already feel her will starting to falter. It would be so easy to say yes, to give into her base desires that were, at that moment, fighting to be heeded. 

Hecate knew that Pippa could get her to say yes with a simple look, Hecate found it nearly impossible to say no when Pippa asked for something, but Pippa didn't do it. Hecate appreciated the lack of emotional manipulation. 

"Your idea is ridiculous." Hecate didn't have a better argument than that. Apparently, her logical brain had short-circuited.

"My idea is brilliant. We're already friends, so we can skip past the awkward 'getting-to-know-you' phase. And we're both mature enough that this won't change our friendship on any sort of fundamental level. It's like chess: something else we can do together when we can find the time that results in mutual pleasure. And no hard feelings if one of us is too busy or has other commitments. You know I'm making sense. I can see it in your eyes."

Hecate looked down at the chessboard. She had completely forgotten that they were playing. For lack of a better response, she moved her knight. She would have to sacrifice the piece in order to win the game, but it was worth it. 

Pippa tutted. "You're normally more careful than that." She moved her own piece. "Check." 

Hecate pursed her lips and moved her king out of check. She kept staring down at the chess board. Pippa did have a point. She did want to have sex again in her lifetime and dating was far too much of a hassle. 

"Stop stalling," Pippa said as she reached out and used a knuckle to lift Hecate's chin. 

The swoop in her stomach she felt as Pippa's skin touched her own decided it. She took a deep breath. The decision felt more monumental than it should for such a casual arrangement. "Alright." She nodded decisively. Now that her mind was made up, there was no going back. 

Pippa broke out into a smile that lit up her entire face. 

"Should we… That is to say… Did you want to…?" Hecate's face flamed again. 

Pippa took Hecate's hand and squeezed it. "I think for tonight we should finish our chess game. We can explore the new aspects of our relationship next week?" It was the first time Pippa sounded anything less than completely confident. 

Hecate nodded. "Next week then."

Pippa let go of Hecate's hand and sat back in her chair. "Now, let's see if you can recover from that spectacular blunder you made with your knight while you were trying to avoid me."

* * *

Their plans disrupted by various emergencies and prior engagements, it was nearly a month before Hecate and Pippa could get together again, and Hecate told herself that she had quite forgotten about Pippa's somewhat ridiculous plan that they start sleeping together. Surely, Pippa had reconsidered and they would spend the night playing chess like always. She refused to have any expectations when she knocked on the door to Pippa's rooms at Pentangle's. 

Then Pippa opened the door in her robe, a robe that ended halfway down her thighs. 

Hecate's eyes went wide and her mouth went dry as she stepped into Pippa's sitting room. Better not to let someone passing in the hallway see Pippa in such a state of undress lest they get the wrong idea. Or the right idea. Hecate wasn't sure. Her head was spinning and it made thinking about anything other than Pippa's skin impossible. 

Pippa closed the door behind Hecate, staring at it for a long moment before she turned around and found Hecate's eyes. "Is this okay?"

Hecate didn't know how to respond to Pippa. It was more than okay. It made her want to do, well, it made her want to do exactly what she had come to Pentangle's to do. 

"It's, um… yes." Apparently, eloquence was beyond her. She wanted to reach out and touch Pippa, wanted to untie her robe, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed. Pippa took a step forward, then another, and then she was significantly closer. 

"We can just play chess if you like. There's no pressure." Pippa stared at Hecate's lips as she said it though. 

"N–" Hecate cleared her throat. "No. This is… This is…" She reached out and mustered up her courage to place a hand on Pippa's waist. Pippa sucked in an audible breath. They moved forward at the same time, lips coming together furiously. Hecate tried to take control of the kiss only to be matched by Pippa. Hecate kissed Pippa like she was drowning, like Pippa was the only thing that could save her. When Pippa's tongue brushed against her lips, Hecate gasped and opened her own mouth. They clung to each other as they stood in the middle of the room. 

Hecate didn't know what she was doing. Would Pippa realize just how much Hecate wanted her? Wanted this? Wanted whatever Pippa was willing to give her? 

The kiss ended when Hecate pulled away. She needed a moment to catch her breath, to let her brain catch up to where her body already was. 

"That… That was…" Hecate realized that Pippa was trying to catch her breath as well. Somehow Hecate hadn't considered Pippa's feelings in all of this but now, here they were, close enough to share breath, and she felt the oversight. What was Pippa thinking? What was she feeling? Hecate looked into Pippa's eyes but the answer wasn't there. She supposed that was fair. After that kiss, she didn't know exactly what she was feeling either. Whatever this was, they were in it together.

"Maybe," Pippa licked her lips, "maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Pippa rested her hands on the top of Hecate's chest. She swayed forward, closer, then away again. 

"That… would probably be for the best." Hecate reluctantly stepped back. Pippa turned and walked to the door to her bedroom, pausing for a moment when she got there. Hecate let her take her time, hand pressed against the door just above the knob. Pippa stayed like that for several breaths and Hecate started to wonder if Pippa was having second thoughts. If she was, Hecate would give her the space for them. As much as her body was humming with want in the wake of that kiss, she wouldn't pressure Pippa into anything. 

Finally, Pippa opened the door and stepped into her bedroom. Hecate followed her and tried to keep her curiosity from being obvious. She couldn't help a quick look around though. The walls were a warm cream, a shade darker than the color in the sitting room. Layers of diaphanous curtains were drawn over the windows blocking the view but not the light from the setting sun. An armchair sat in one corner next to a cold fireplace, a chunky, knit throw haphazardly tossed across it. Perhaps Pippa had been sitting in it while she waited for Hecate to arrive. Above a dresser, the walls held a collection of charcoal sketches of Pentangle's from various angles. Hecate idly wondered who might have drawn them. 

That left only two things for her to look at, either the bed or Pippa. She clasped her hands together and picked the bed only to immediately move her gaze back to Pippa. She swallowed then looked back at the bed, uncomfortable looking at either.

It looked like a comfortable bed, covered in a light duvet, white with large pink flowers stitched across the bottom and more pillows than Hecate could see anyone ever needing. She wondered if Pippa made it every day or just on the days when she was going to have sex with her best friend. If that was the case, then Hecate would never find out. 

Now, with nothing left to examine, Hecate looked at Pippa again as she wrung her hands. Pippa reached across the space between them, pulled her hands back, then seemed to rethink and took Hecate's hands in hers. Hecate tensed but clasped Pippa's hands all the same.

"Nothing says we have to do this." Pippa slotted her fingers between Hecate's. 

"But you still want to?" Hecate asked. 

Pippa nodded. "But not if you're having second thoughts." 

"I'm… not." It was only partially a lie. Now that she was in Pippa's bedroom, she felt committed and she always saw her commitments through. And the kiss they had already shared only convinced her of how desperately she wanted Pippa. She was more concerned about the aftermath. "You're sure this won't change anything?"

"Positive." Pippa lifted one of Hecate's hands and placed the palm against her cheek. "You're always going to be my best friend." 

That was all Hecate needed to hear. Still cupping Pippa's cheek, she leaned in and kissed Pippa again. They kissed less frantically this time, using the opportunity to explore each other's lips and mouth, getting to know the feel of each other. Hecate's heart jumped when she felt Pippa's hand come to rest on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, just kissing, learning, exploring, each touch less tentative than the last. Almost without realizing it, they drifted closer until their bodies were pressed together, hands still gentle as they reached for each other. 

The silk of Pippa's robe, warm with body heat, slipped and slid under Hecate's hands until she finally reached for Pippa's belt and untied it. Pippa exhaled against Hecate's lips as her robe opened and Hecate found yet more silk beneath it. Pippa shrugged her shoulders and let the robe fall to the ground. She placed a hand flat on Hecate's stomach and Hecate breathed into it. 

"Can I take this off?" Pippa tugged on Hecate's blouse where it was tucked into her skirt.

"Oh." Hecate looked dazed as she tried to form coherent thoughts. "Certainly." She reached down, removed her watch, and pulled the blouse off herself. She was all awkward angles and pointy elbows while she did it, then she held it in her hands like a shield in front of herself as she looked around for someplace to put everything. Pippa gently pried the blouse and watch from her fingers, folded the blouse, and laid both on top of the dresser. 

When Pippa stepped away, Hecate got her first look at the nightgown Pippa wore. It was the same dusky rose color as the robe but shorter and somehow more sheer. Hecate could see the outline of Pippa's body beneath it and she wondered if Pippa often wore such things for her friends. It made her forget she was now topless. At least, she forgot until she met Pippa's eyes and saw the lust in them. Her skin prickled at the look and she felt her nipples get tight. With a deep breath, she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, taking it off and holding it out to Pippa to put with her blouse. She wasn't displeased with her body, but it was nothing compared to what she could see of Pippa's. She squared her shoulders and waited for Pippa's judgment. 

"You are…" Pippa shook her head and closed the space between them. She pulled Hecate down into another kiss, pressing their bodies together. Her hands found Hecate's ribs, then her breasts. Hecate whimpered embarrassingly. As Pippa had said when she first proposed the idea, it had been a very long time since she'd been to bed with anyone. 

That they weren't in a romantic relationship was supposed to make things less fraught, but it didn't feel that way. This was Pippa, Pippa who she had been in love with since she was fifteen. She saw now that saying yes had been a terrible idea. To come so close to something she wanted with no possibility of actually getting it, it was sublime torture. And she couldn't stop them. Not now. Not with Pippa's hands on her breasts and Pippa's taste on her lips. She had no hope of going back. There was only forward and the only things she could see in front of her were Pippa and Pippa's bed. 

She pressed her breasts into Pippa's hands and clung to her hips. 

"I…," Pippa started but she didn't seem to have a thought to follow it up with, at least not one she was willing to verbalize. Instead, she squeezed Hecate's breasts then lowered her head to take one of Hecate's nipples into her mouth. Hecate gasped at the wet heat, at the feeling of Pippa's tongue licking around the point. 

"Pippa," Hecate exhaled. Pippa pulled away and stood up straight again. 

"I'll lose the nightgown if you lose the skirt," Pippa smirked as she stepped back then reached for the hem of her nightgown. 

"That…" Hecate jerked her head up and down. "I…" She stopped trying to speak, opting to unzip her skirt instead. When she looked up again, Pippa stood naked in front of her. Her vision narrowed to just Pippa, the rest of the room fell away. " _Pippa_."

Every inch of Pippa's skin was perfect. Every freckle, every scar, all of it. Pippa nervously pulled her hair out of the elastic holding it back and ran her fingers through it before she started to put it back up.

"Leave it." Hecate reached out to still Pippa's hand only to bring herself up short. What right did she have to make demands of Pippa? She softened her request with a quick, "please."

"Alright." A smile crossed Pippa's face and she tossed the elastic onto the dresser. She stepped close to Hecate again and ran her fingers along Hecate's collarbones. Hecate shivered under Pippa's hands. She sunk her fingers into Pippa's hair and tilted her face up into another kiss as bare skin met bare skin. Then Pippa skipped out of Hecate's arms and toward the bed. "Take off the knickers and get in bed with me. I think it's long past time for me to have my way with you." 

Hecate blushed hard at Pippa's words, redness covering her from her chest to the tips of her ears. Pippa folded down the covers of the bed while she waited for Hecate to recover. 

"Yes. Quite." Hecate stood up straighter then walked over to Pippa. Once she was there, a twist of her wrist made her knickers disappear and reappear on the dresser with her other clothing. They both truly were naked now. 

Pippa slid into the bed then held a hand out to Hecate. Hecate took it and soon found herself hip to hip with Pippa. Despite everything, she tensed up. Pippa squeezed Hecate's thigh. "Don't worry so much. This is supposed to be fun, remember?" 

"I remember." Hecate gathered up her courage, and with a fluid movement, straddled Pippa's lap. Pippa squeaked in surprise but her hands quickly came to rest on Hecate's hips. Pippa moaned as Hecate kissed her again. The heat built back up between them and their hands started to wander. Pippa's came up to cup Hecate's face while Hecate's found Pippa's breasts. She carefully felt their weight, brushed her thumbs over Pippa's nipples, scratched her fingernails around the areolas. Pippa moaned and pushed her breasts into Hecate's hands. 

The kiss ended. Pippa latched her mouth onto Hecate’s collarbone, sucking and nibbling across it until she reached Hecate’s neck where she continued her ministrations. Hecate shuddered and ran her hands over Pippa’s chest and down her arms. There was only this, only Pippa’s skin under her hands. 

“Lay down,” Hecate said as she got off of Pippa’s lap to give her room to do just that. If this was the only time she would get to do this, she would do it right. Pippa did as she asked and scooted down the bed until she was lying on her back. Hecate smiled down at her and straddled her hips once again. Then she let her hands start to roam. Over Pippa’s shoulders, down to her breasts, her stomach, the tops of her hips and back up again. She leaned forward and took one of Pippa’s nipples in her mouth. 

Pippa smelled like flowers and musk and her skin was the softest Hecate had ever felt. She laved her tongue over the point of Pippa’s nipple, smiling as Pippa arched up into the touch. Pippa’s hands found her hair and snaked into it despite the bun that still kept it pulled back from her face. 

Hecate slid further down Pippa’s body where she could run her hands more fully over Pippa’s hips and finally, after her need to touch every bit of Pippa’s skin was sated, toward Pippa’s center.

Pippa’s pussy was warm and wet, slick beneath her fingers. Hecate reveled in the way Pippa moaned and gripped at the sheets as Hecate brushed her fingers over Pippa’s clit. What was she allowed to do? Was this it? Was she allowed to put her fingers inside Pippa? She didn’t know where the boundaries were. 

“Pippa–“

“Yes. Whatever you want to do. Yes.” Pippa spread her legs as far as she could and Hecate slipped a finger inside of her. Pippa arched up, her body begging for more. Hecate could barely breathe as she used a second finger. She gave Pippa a moment to get used to it before she started moving, started fucking into her. Pippa pushed back, angling her hips up and then down, trying to pull Hecate in as far as she could go. Hecate was at Pippa's mercy, she had no choice but to give Pippa what she wanted. 

With her free hand, Hecate started to massage one of Pippa's breasts, rubbing her thumb over Pippa's nipple. She wanted to lay next to Pippa, to put an arm around her while she came, but it would be too much. If she did that, there was no going back, there was no pretending this was anything other than her falling into bed with the woman she loved, so she stayed where she was and she kept fucking Pippa, pushing her closer and closer toward her orgasm. 

All of a sudden, Pippa was there, arching and whining and gasping for air, muscles pulled tight as she reached her peak. Hecate kept touching her until she finished shuddering and twitching. Once Pippa calmed, Hecate removed herself from her perch on Pippa's legs and settled on the bed beside her. Holding Pippa… That couldn't happen. She would never want to let go. 

Pippa flung a hand out in her direction and that was something Hecate could do. She laced their fingers together and looked down at Pippa who still had a blissed out smile on her face. 

"Give me a few minutes and I'll return the favor." Pippa squeezed Hecate's fingers. 

"That isn't…" Hecate looked down at their joined fingers. 

"Shut up," Pippa interjected as she tugged at Hecate's hand. Hecate tumbled forward and into Pippa's arms where Pippa kissed her. "Just… shut up and roll over." Pippa shoved at Hecate shoulder and Hecate really had no choice but to land on her back. As soon as she was settled, Pippa pounced on her. It was nothing to relax under Pippa's hands as they carried her off on her own wave of pleasure.

* * *

When Hecate came back to herself, she looked over and found Pippa's eyes. Pippa held her gaze for a moment before she looked away. Hecate refused to read anything into it. The gulf of space between them had to be normal for this sort of arrangement. It hurt, but it hurt less than the alternative eventually would. She couldn't afford to start thinking of this as anything other than what it was: an agreement between friends.

She wanted to stay where she was which was an argument in itself that she needed to move, she needed to leave. She took a deep breath and sat up. 

"I should be heading back to Cackle's." Despite her feeling of lassitude, Hecate turned stiff again, rigidity covering just how much she wanted to lay back down and fall asleep next to Pippa.

"Of course," Pippa swallowed and swung her legs off of her side of the bed. She grabbed her robe from the floor and wrapped it around herself making it longer and thicker as she tied it. If she seemed less than enthusiastic, it was Hecate's imagination. She was seeing what she wanted to see.

Hecate stood as well, and after a quick shower spell, magicked her clothing back on. Her hair was mussed but generally still intact so she left it alone. She pulled her watch over her head and suddenly everything was normal again. At least, it was as normal as she hoped it could be. She did feel a bit more relaxed. 

They left Pippa's bedroom in silence, Pippa closing the door softly behind them. 

Hecate didn't know what to do next. Pippa was clasping her hands together, wringing them slightly. She looked just as uncertain.

"I…" Pippa shook her head. "Have a good flight back." Pippa's smile looked a little false around the edges. She leaned in an placed a kiss on Hecate's cheek. It felt too familiar and too distant at the same time. 

"I will." Hecate nodded then watched as Pippa opened the door to her rooms. She took a deep breath before she stepped out into the hallway. Her broom and the courtyard she had landed in weren't far away. She found them with ease. She tried not to look back as she flew away but she couldn't stop herself. As she reached the height she would fly back at, she looked down at the palace one last time before she headed toward home.


	2. Workshop and Eye Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm filling the prompts completely out of order *shrugs*

Hecate huffed. Nicholas really had no idea what he was talking about and to add insult to injury, his entire speech was one of the most boring things Hecate had ever had to sit through and they were only five minutes in. His voice droned. His subject was pedantic. And the chairs in the converted ballroom weren't wide enough and dug into her back. At least she was far enough from the stage that no one would be able to see just how many times she was going to end up rolling her eyes. If she weren't presenting at one of the breakout sessions, she likely wouldn't have attended the conference in the first place. Now she was stuck. 

A slight commotion rippled through the crowd in front of her and like everyone else nearby, she looked over to see what was going on. Pippa. Pippa hadn't told Hecate she would be attending the conference. If she had, Hecate would have saved her a seat. Things hadn't exactly gone back to normal since their assignation, but they were getting there. Each mirror call had been less awkward, less forced, than the last and they had managed to meet up for a chess game in the interim. Their night together had been a topic they silently, mutually decided to avoid. 

Pippa slipped between two of the rows headed toward an empty seat. Just as she got there, she looked up and caught Hecate's eyes. The eye contact held. Pippa didn't look surprised to see her, but then, her name was in the conference guide. Something felt different about the energy coming off of Pippa today, her gaze as she looked at Hecate too intent, too steady, too… hot. Pippa wanted something. Hecate swallowed hard. She just didn't know what it was.

* * *

As soon as the speech ended, Hecate stood and transferred out of the room and into the hallway outside of the room she was supposed to be presenting it. There wasn't much time between the end of the opening speech and her workshop or she would have stayed around a bit longer to try to catch up with Pippa, to see what she was doing at a potions education conference. She assumed, instead, she would have time to catch Pippa later in the day. She opened the door to the already prepared classroom, the conference staff was excellent even if the chosen speaker was not, only to find Pippa already there, leaning against the low stage. Pippa smiled brightly as Hecate stepped fully into the room. 

"You know, you aren't supposed to be in here yet," Hecate said but there was no bite in her voice. Pippa's presence made her happy in a way that she really had no business feeling.

"I was hoping you might make an exception where I could say hello properly." Pippa pushed away from the stage and met Hecate halfway down the aisle. 

"Hecate." Pippa held her hands out and Hecate took them. 

"Pippa." She almost smiled. Pippa squeezed Hecate's hands and kissed her cheek, though Hecate wondered if perhaps Pippa lingered a bit too long over the kiss. "Are you staying for my class? I didn't see your name on the roster." There were only so many cauldrons to go around. 

"And miss the chance to see you in action? Of course I'm staying. Try not to think too badly of me when you see how far my potion making skills have deteriorated. In fact, I think I'll just take a cauldron in the back where you won't be able to tell at all." Pippa's eyes sparkled and she still hadn't let go of Hecate's hands. 

"That does beg the question as to why you've come to this conference. I know you've no particular interest in potion making." Hecate looked at Pippa curiously. 

"Oh, my potions mistress took ill at the last moment and rather than losing the money, I said I would come in her place. She's given me very strict instructions about what's worth my time and what isn't." Pippa tapped Hecate's nose. "You, darling, were on the top of her list." 

Hecate blinked at the touch. No matter how many times Pippa did it, and it seemed to be one of her favorite ways to touch Hecate, Hecate was still taken aback by the motion. 

"And I've got a favor to ask." Pippa finally stepped back half a step putting a normal amount of space between them. 

"Oh?" Hecate furrowed her brow.

"You see, my potions mistress lives halfway between here and Pentangle's, so she was going to fly in every day for the conference. The hotel's all booked up, and I _can_ fly back to Pentangle's but…" Pippa trailed off and Hecate easily filled in the rest. 

"But you'd prefer to share my room?" she asked. 

"Only if you don't mind." Pippa smiled tightly. 

Hecate wondered for a moment just what sharing a room with Pippa would entail now, what she wanted it to entail, what Pippa wanted it to entail. Still, her uncertainty didn't change her answer. Hecate nodded. "I've an extra key in my bag." 

"Thank you." Pippa's hand landed on her forearm. She gave it a quick squeeze as the door to the room opened. Hecate pulled back. 

"I should get ready." Heate nodded toward the stage. 

"Of course." Pippa stepped aside to let Hecate pass her. Hecate flashed a small smile as she walked the rest of the way to the stage and climbed the two steps to get up onto it. Her cauldron was already prepared and if she got to work on the ingredients now, they would be ready by the time the rest of the conference goers showed up. Hecate pulled out her roster and glancing over it saw that the name of Pentangle's potions mistress had been replaced by Pippa's. With that cleared up, Hecate set about chopping and scraping and peeling. 

The ingredients and their preparation weren't the focus of the class as the attendees would already be familiar with how to de-slime a slug and remove the seeds from a pomegranate. Instead, Hecate wanted to use her time to make an argument for the inclusion of the potion in the curriculum. 

The attendees slowly filtered into the room, some clearly reluctant to end their conversations with friends. Pippa, true to her word, stood at one of the cauldrons in the back row and Hecate had to fight a smile. Pippa had never been content to sit in the back of any room she was in. Just how concerned was she about her potion brewing skills? Hecate would have to keep an eye out. She didn't want Pippa blowing up the room after all. That would be embarrassing for both of them. Just as she made that note to herself, the last of the attendees entered the room. 

"It's good to see that everyone here understands the importance of punctuality." There had been an incident the year prior and Hecate was sure there were still rumors floating around about what she did to those who were late. "If you will look to the papers beside each of your cauldrons you will find the instructions for this potion. I suggest you read the entire thing through before you begin." 

The sound of papers flipping filled the air and as she looked around the room, Hecate found her eyes drawn toward Pippa. Pippa was doing as Hecate advised and reading the instructions. It was mundane but Hecate still found she didn't want to take her eyes off of Pippa. She was still staring at her when Pippa finished reading and looked up. Their eyes held for nearly a full minute before a small smirk appeared on Pippa's face. Hecate flushed and forced herself to look away. She wouldn't make a fool of herself just because she was spending the night with Pippa. She couldn't. She coughed to clear her throat and began the lesson.

* * *

Hecate walked around the conference room checking on everyone as they worked and answering the occasional question. For the most part, she had respected Pippa's request and avoided her station, but Pippa had a small frown on her face now and Hecate knew a good teacher would check up on her student so she forced her feet to take her to Pippa's workstation. 

"Is everything alright?" Hecate tried not to hover but she suspected she wasn't doing a very good job. 

"I just can't seem to get this walnut ground finely enough." Pippa nodded toward the mortar and pestle on her worktop. "If I were doing this back at Pentangle's I'd simply use an electric grinder, but as you haven't provided one…" Pippa shrugged. "I suppose you think it a terrible lapse in skill." 

Hecate tried to keep her face neutral in regards to the use of _electric grinders_ and watched Pippa's technique instead. After a moment she hummed. "You need to get your power from your shoulder. You're using far too much wrist." She ran her fingers over Pippa's shoulder blade and realized immediately that it wasn't something she would have done with any other student. Pippa shivered under the touch. Hecate pulled her hand back. 

It looked like Pippa was about to say something, but she held her tongue and smirked instead. Hecate wondered what she might be thinking. Hecate coughed lightly and stepped away. "That should correct your problem." It wouldn't correct Hecate's own problem though. Now that she had spoken to Pippa again, she was thoroughly distracted. She shook her head and moved on to the next row of cauldrons. She needed to see if anyone else needed any help.

* * *

The next time it happened, Hecate was explaining the pedagogical utility of the steps in making the potion. She looked around the room to make sure everyone was listening but somehow her eyes got stuck when she got to Pippa. There was something in the way Pippa was looking at her. Something that reminded Hecate of their night together. She was sure Pippa had looked at her like that before and it made her blood run hot. She stammered through the rest of her explanation but never took her eyes off of Pippa. When Pippa licked her lips, Hecate nearly lost her train of thought entirely. 

Finally, she managed to pull herself away from Pippa's hooded eyes and refocus on her presentation.

* * *

Eventually, the hour came to an end. Hecate watched as the attendees bottled their potions and cleaned up their stations. Hopefully, she had accomplished her goal and the potion would be added to the curriculum the next year. She watched as Pippa cleaned up her station. She no longer had the excuse of teaching the class to distract her. People left more quickly than they had arrived, the promise of lunch inspiring their flight. Pippa didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry to leave though. Hecate picked up her bag and headed toward Pippa's station. 

"Not too much of a disgrace, I hope?" Pippa asked. 

"You undersell your abilities which doesn't seem like you." Hecate narrowed her eyes. Now that she thought about it, Pippa's actions did seem a bit odd. It would only be logical that the headmistress of a magical academy would be able to competently brew a potion. 

"Well," Pippa reached out and straightened the collar of Hecate's dress, "I wouldn't want everyone to think I was the teacher's pet." She moved her hands down from Hecate's collar to her timepiece, which she adjusted just slightly. Hecate shivered. Rather than pull away, Pippa brought her hands to rest on Hecate's waist as she leaned in. "Are you attached to going to the luncheon?" 

Hecate tried to swallow but her mouth was suddenly quite dry. She licked her lips instead to buy herself a moment to think. She knew exactly what they would be doing if she said no and she really wanted to say no.

"We should go network," Hecate said softly even as she leaned closer to Pippa. Nothing sounded less appealing than eating bad chicken and talking to near strangers. 

"If that's what you want." Pippa squeezed Hecate's waist and prepared to let go. Before she could, Hecate transferred them both to her room. They were barely solid again before Hecate dove for Pippa's lips. Pippa tightened her hold on Hecate's waist as she kissed Hecate back with equal fervor. 

They stumbled toward the bed, hands reaching blindly for each other's clothing. Pippa made a frustrated whine when she found Hecate's belt and the buckles proved to be too much for her to tackle while she continued to kiss Hecate. 

"Damn it," she whispered. Hecate didn't stop to help her though, too focused on tugging down Pippa's zipper. Pippa let go of Hecate long enough to get rid of her own dress and underthings then resumed her quest to divest Hecate of her belt. Hecate started kissing down Pippa's neck headless of how distracting she was being. As far as she was concerned, driving Pippa crazy was her goal, her own clothing be damned. 

Then one of them, though Hecate wasn't sure who, remembered she was a witch and made all of Hecate's clothing disappear. Their skin came together and Hecate moaned. She grabbed Pippa's ass and hauled her closer. They tumbled down onto the bed still pressed together. 

"Fuck, Hecate," Pippa breathed out as she pulled Hecate on top of herself. Hecate went willingly. "Watching you teach…" With her hands on Hecate's shoulders, Pippa drug Hecate into a deep kiss. She wrapped her legs around Hecate's hips and arched up against her. It was all Hecate could do not to collapse on top of Pippa. 

Hecate pressed her hips downward and Pippa shuddered. They kept rocking against each other, as each kiss turned more and more frantic. Hecate snaked a hand between their bodies and reached for Pippa's clit. She found Pippa wet and ready. She circled Pippa's clit hard and fast, maybe a bit too hard, but Pippa didn't complain. Pippa clutched at Hecate's shoulders, her nails scratching into Hecate's back. It would sting later, but right now, Hecate didn't care. She focused instead on making Pippa come. 

"Hecate," Pippa whined and thrashed. She let go of Hecate's shoulders and grabbed the headboard instead. 

Hecate redoubled her efforts and pushed Pippa closer and closer to her orgasm. As Pippa grew more vocal, Hecate hoped the silencing charms on her room were up to the challenge. It seemed unlikely that their neighbors would be in their rooms in the middle of the day anyway, but it would be embarrassing if they were. Hecate pushed those thoughts away and refocused on Pippa. 

With another twist of her hips, Pippa's muscles went taut. She threw her head back and shouted through her orgasm. It was only after Pippa started whimpering that Hecate pulled her hand away. 

Covered in sweat, Pippa let go of the headboard and wrapped her arms around Hecate's neck as she caught her breath. 

"Goddess, that's better than lunch." Pippa played with the loose hairs at the nape of Hecate's neck. 

Hecate extracted herself from Pippa's arms long enough to lay down beside her. "I suppose I have to agree." 

"You suppose?" Pippa asked incredulously. She shifted up onto one of her elbows and looked down at Hecate. Hecate smirked back. "Oh, you." She shoved Hecate lightly then leaned down and kissed her. It was less frantic than their previous kisses and turned even more languid as it continued. Hecate sighed into the kiss. She could get used to this. She absolutely was not allowed to get used to this. She wasn't allowed to get emotionally attached to this. She and Pippa were friends and nothing more. Still, she opened her mouth under Pippa's tongue and wrapped an arm around Pippa's waist. 

When the kiss ended, Pippa rested her head on Hecate's shoulder, watching her own hand as it traced patterns on Hecate's stomach. She pressed her palm against Hecate's sternum. 

Hecate didn't want to, but she reached for her watch and flicked it open. "We need to get dressed and head back down. The afternoon sessions will be starting soon." She didn't want to go to the afternoon sessions, but she wasn't capable of being so irresponsible as to miss them. And people would wonder where she was. Pippa huffed. 

"If we must." Pippa sat up and Hecate rolled to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the floor. She took a moment before she stood. A quick spell later and she was clean and dressed once again. Pippa still sat naked in the middle of the bed. She looked up at Hecate. "Go on down. I'll meet you in a few minutes." 

Hecate met Pippa's eyes but they were unreadable. What was Pippa thinking? Hecate had no way to know. She could only react to Pippa's words. She nodded. "I'll… If we don't… I'll save you a seat at dinner."

Pippa smiled tightly. "Thank you." 

Hecate nodded then transferred away.


	3. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa drops by unexpectedly and catches Hecate at the end of a long week.

Hecate glared at the door to her rooms as the knock sounded again. She was meant to be having a quiet night to herself, the first in far too long. As a testament to her state of mind, Dimity had volunteered to take her rounds for the night where Hecate could have a bit of time to herself and Hecate had actually allowed it. The girls had been strictly instructed not to disturb her. Yet, it was too good to be true. 

Hair streaming behind her, Hecate stalked over to the door to see just who dared to defy her orders. She flung the door open only to be stopped in her tracks. 

"Pippa?" Hecate didn't know what to do with Pippa's sudden appearance at her door. They didn't have plans, of that Hecate was certain. 

"Well don't you look tense." Pippa looked Hecate over. She didn't wait to be invited inside. She simply stepped around Hecate and into her sitting room, turning to make sure Hecate was following her. 

Hecate closed and locked the door. She was still in a daze, not sure why Pippa was suddenly in her sitting room when she had been planning to have a night alone. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't sure how she felt about the current change in plans. 

"Pippa, what…?"

"I had a dinner meeting in town. I wasn't planning on stopping by, but halfway through the meal I decided it was silly to be so close and not come visit." Pippa shrugged. 

Hecate rubbed her forehead. She really didn't feel up to entertaining, though she supposed spending time with Pippa wasn't really entertaining. She opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't sure what. 

"Oh, I've come at a bad time, haven't I?" Hecate hadn't thought she had done anything to indicate it, but Pippa was perceptive like that. 

"No." It wasn't quite a lie. "I…" Hecate wasn't sure what she wanted to say. 

Pippa gave Hecate a stern look. "You're clenching your jaw so hard I can't believe you haven't broken a tooth and your shoulders look like they're made of steel girders."

Hecate deflated. "It has not been a very good week. I was merely planning a night to recuperate." 

Pippa's eyes softened. "Ah." She stepped closer to Hecate and placed her hands on Hecate's shoulders. She squeezed them lightly and Hecate couldn't hide the way her entire body shuddered at the contact. She grew marginally less tense. "I should go and let you have your night then." 

Still, Pippa kept squeezing Hecate's shoulders and Hecate found she wasn't in such a hurry to run Pippa off as she had been moments before. She leaned into Pippa. "You can stay if you like. I'm sure a glass of brandy with you would be just as relaxing as one by myself." If Hecate's voice had turned huskier, there was no accounting for it. 

Pippa raised an eyebrow, a calculating look in her eye. "Alright." 

Hecate smiled tentatively. She walked to her sideboard and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of brandy. When she turned around Pippa was sitting in her usual spot on the settee. She smiled as Hecate passed her her glass. "So, tell me about this terrible week you've had," Pippa said as Hecate joined her. 

Hecate sipped her brandy. "It started on Monday when one of the first years decided playing a prank on one of her friends was more important than paying attention to the lesson. Because she was not paying attention, she nearly created mustard gas instead of the assigned potion. The week devolved from there." 

"Oh, no." Pippa looked at Hecate sympathetically. She took a sip of her brandy and then set the glass aside. "No wonder you looked ready to commit murder when I showed up." She reached for Hecate's free hand and took it in her own before rubbing her fingers over the back of it. "Why don't you turn around and let me rub your shoulders?"

"That isn't…" Hecate started to decline when she felt Pippa's fingers against her lips. 

"I insist. I've disrupted your night. Let me make it up to you." Pippa slowly dropped her fingers and Hecate missed their softness. Sensing that Pippa wouldn't take no for an answer, Hecate nodded. 

"Excellent." Pippa smiled. She twirled her fingers to indicate that Hecate should turn around and Hecate did so without renewing her protests. She settled down again, this time with her back to Pippa and tried not to startle when she felt Pippa's hands gathering her hair and moving it over her shoulder and out of the way. She was only partially successful but Pippa didn't mention anything. She just settled her hands onto Hecate's shoulders. 

"That's better," Pippa said as she started to dig her fingers into the tight muscles of Hecate's shoulders. It felt divine. Still, Hecate held herself rigid against the sensation unwilling to let her posture relax. There was something about the situation that felt awkward and unsettled. Hecate could only blame it on the complications that now riddled their relationship. If Pippa were merely her friend, she doubted she would have given in to Pippa's request, too worried about her own reactions to allow Pippa so close. Now that they were… what? Lovers? That didn't quite seem correct. Hecate didn't know where the boundaries were. 

She couldn't think of a lover she would have allowed to give her a massage either. There was something different about the act, something intimate in the non-sexual touch when not performed by a hired stranger. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't relax. She felt much too conflicted. That conflict was playing out in her body as well. Hecate knew Pippa didn't intend for the massage to be foreplay, but as Pippa's fingers brushed over the side of her neck, she shivered anyway. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pippa's asked quietly, her hands never stopping.

"I want…" Hecate pursed her lips as she stared at the bookcase. "I want to forget this week happened." 

"I think that might take more than a shoulder rub." Pippa ran her hands lightly over the tops of Hecate's shoulders. "Why don't we relocate to the bedroom and I can give you a proper massage." 

Whatever relaxation Hecate had managed to find disappeared. "I…" She twisted to look back over her shoulder expecting to see something lascivious on Pippa's face but there was only concern. "I'm sure this isn't why you came by tonight." 

"I came by to spend time with you. It doesn't matter to me how we spend that time. And you look run positively ragged. Let me help with that." Pippa let her hands drift to the tops of Hecate's arms. Pippa looked at her with such understanding that Hecate found herself nodding without thinking about it. "Excellent." 

Pippa got up and held a hand out for Hecate to help her up as well. She led Hecate into the bedroom giving no indication that it was the first time she had visited the room. She already looked perfectly at ease among Hecate's things, pulling down the covers of Hecate's bed.

"I don't suppose you have some sort of lotion?" Pippa asked as she turned to face Hecate. 

"In the bathroom," Hecate replied, still rooted to a spot just inside the doorway. 

"Wonderful." Pippa's eyes sparkled as if it really was the best news she had received that day. "I'll go look for it while you get into bed."

That startled Hecate out of her stupor. "Of course." She watched Pippa disappear into the bathroom before she took a deep breath and magicked away her dress and bra. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It wasn't as if Pippa hadn't seen her naked on other occasions, but this didn't feel like tumbling unplanned into bed together at a conference. This was so much more deliberate and as far as Hecate could tell, nothing was going to happen. A sound from the bathroom caught Hecate attention and she slid into the bed, arranging the blankets around her hips. 

Pippa bustled back into the room with a bottle of lotion in her hands. "Perfect." She smiled as she looked over at Hecate and approached the bed. "I hope you don't mind, I've made your lotion a bit more relaxing." 

Hecate raised an eyebrow rather than responding but Pippa didn't see it. Pippa's hand found Hecate's calf through the duvet and gave it a quick squeeze before she trailed it all the way up to Hecate's lower back and finally pressed her palm against bare skin. Hecate shivered. 

"Just try not to think too hard, alright?" the smell of lavender filled the air as Pippa opened the lotion. She put some in her palms and let it get warm before she started to smooth it over Hecate's back. Hecate wasn't sure exactly what Pippa had done to her lotion, but she could feel her muscles unclenching. Centimeter by centimeter, Pippa progressed down Hecate's back and Hecate's muscles loosened. With a deep exhale, Hecate sank further into her bed. 

Each stroke of Pippa's hands released a small bit of tension until finally Hecate no longer felt as though her back was composed of one giant knot. She let her eyes drift closed as the stress of the week finally dissipated. Pippa kept a steady rhythm as she kneaded the muscles around Hecate's spine. It felt like hours had passed as Hecate allowed her mind to float. She tried to force her eyes open again but it was getting harder and harder to focus. Her eyes wanted to stay closed. Her mind shied away from any important thoughts. She was warm and relaxed and content. All she needed was for Pippa to climb into the bed next to her, for her to pull Hecate into her arms, for the both of them to fall asleep together. Hecate knew it couldn't happen but in her current mental state, she refused to examine why. 

"Go to sleep, darling," she heard Pippa whisper and she wanted nothing more than to obey. She fell asleep to the sound of Pippa's breathing and the feel of Pippa's hands against her skin. She wished

* * *

Hecate groaned as she slowly came awake the next morning. Her eyes felt gritty and her body felt wrung out. She ached but it was a good sort of ache, as if she had gotten a bit too much exercise the day before. She stretched and hummed at the pull in her muscles. 

Pippa. 

Hecate reached out, foolishly hopeful that Pippa might be curled up in the bed with her, but Hecate's hand met nothing but empty sheets. It was too good to be true. Pippa hadn't spontaneously decided to join her in bed the night before. Why would she? They didn’t have that sort of relationship. Hecate had to keep reminding herself. She and Pippa were not romantically involved. They were friends. Sometimes they had sex, but first and foremost, they were friends and nothing more. 

And she owed Pippa an apology. Pippa had come to visit and Hecate had promptly fallen asleep on her. It was terrible manners. She would have to mirror Pippa about it later. For now, she was still tired and contemplating the nature of her relationship with Pippa only made her more fatigued. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to take her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since I updated this. Oops?

Hecate walked along the main street of the closest witching town to Cackle's. She needed a few potions ingredients that she had waited too late to order from her usual supplier, so she was in the town to buy them. Ada wanted her to pick up a book she had been wanting to read, Gwen had some perfume waiting for her in one of the shops, and Algernon wanted her to get some flowers for Gwen. It seemed Dimity was the only one who hadn't asked Hecate to pick something up for her and Hecate put that down more to Dimity's enjoyment of coming to town herself than anything else. 

Still, Hecate had just arrived and her hands were free as she wandered past the apothecary's shop. A flash in the window caught her eye, and as she turned to fully look at it, Pippa pushed her way out of the shop. Pippa was still looking down when she turned and it was only Hecate's quick reflexes that stopped Pippa from crashing into her. She grabbed the tops of Pippa's arms and guided her momentum to the side. 

"Oh, excuse me," Pippa said as she looked up. It took her a second to process and she blinked a few times. "Hecate?"

"So it seems." Hecate let go of Pippa now that she was no longer in danger of barrelling into anyone. 

"Well, this is quite the coincidence." Pippa smiled as Hecate guided them toward the inner edge of the sidewalk closest to the shop to get out of the way of the passersby. 

Caught in Pippa's open gaze, Hecate had no choice but to smile back. "A pleasant one, I hope?"

"Absolutely." Pippa reached out and squeezed Hecate's forearm. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." 

Hecate blushed lightly. She wasn't used to Pippa's tactile ways when they were in public. But then they were so very rarely in public together. "I'm sorry I've been so busy." 

"It's fine. I just…" Pippa's eyes flicked down to Hecate's lips then back up again. "I've missed you." She rubbed her thumb against Hecate's arm and it felt like little sparks were shooting up it, almost like static electricity but something Hecate only experienced with Pippa. 

As someone jostled by, Pippa took half a step forward and Hecate's breath caught in her throat. It had been so long since she had had Pippa close like this. She knew she wasn't supposed to crave the contact, that the sheer force of the want pulling at her wasn't a part of their arrangement, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She tried to push the feeling away, to focus back on what Pippa was actually saying rather than the way she made Hecate feel. 

"–lunch?" Hecate only caught the last word as she turned back in but she replied to the assumed invitation. 

"Lunch would be acceptable. Is there somewhere you would prefer?" Pippa probably had a better idea of what was on offer in the town as Hecate never stayed long enough to explore. 

"I can think of somewhere. Come on, we'll take a shortcut." Pippa stepped away from Hecate even as she twined their hands together. Hecate raised her eyebrows but Pippa couldn't have seen as she was already a step in front of Hecate. Unless she wanted to let go, which Hecate wasn't sure of at all, she was going to have to follow her. With a slight stumble, which she hoped no one saw, Hecate put one foot in front of the other as she slid into Pippa's wake. "It's just down this way."

Pippa twisted into an alleyway and led Hecate forward. They burrowed their way further into the heart of the town and though she had been trying to pay attention to their route, Hecate finally had to give up. There was something about it that made her smile. She squeezed Pippa's hand, more to have something to do than for any other reason, but it brought Pippa to a halt. "Are you certain you know where you're going?"

Pippa's eyes laughed as she turned around to look at Hecate. "Of course I do. Well, mostly. I have a general idea of where the cafe is located. It's just a matter of finding the correct sequence of alleys to get there. And it is faster than going around the perimeter of the town. Don't worry. I wouldn't lead you astray." 

Hecate was fairly certain that Pippa had already led her astray, but it had nothing to do with their ramble through the town and everything to do with the way her heartbeat picked up every time she was around Pippa now. Still, she rolled her eyes. "So you don't, in fact, know where you're going." 

"Where your sense of adventure?" Pippa smiled at her mischievously and there was something about it Hecate couldn't resist. She ducked her head down just a bit and captured Pippa's lips with her own.

Pippa squeaked in surprise but quickly gave in letting out a breathless sigh as she wrapped her arms around Hecate’s neck. They stood in the alleyway and kissed for long minutes, each brush of lips lasting longer than the one before. Hecate got lost in the feeling of Pippa’s lips against her own. They parted but only fractionally. 

“Goddess, that’s good,” Pippa murmured before leaning back in for another kiss. Hecate was happy to oblige her. Suddenly, Hecate found herself pressed up against the wall, Pippa’s arms braced on either side of her shoulders as their breasts brushed together with every labored inhale. 

Then, that was too far away. Hecate circled Pippa’s waist with her arms and pulled her closer until only their clothing separated them. Heat built in the air. Pippa moved one of her arms in favor of cupping one of Hecate’s breasts, her thumb finding her nipple even through the layers of clothing. It grew hard as Pippa scratched her nail over it. 

Hecate gasped and clutched at Pippa. She thought she should object. An alley really wasn’t the place for this, but if they stopped, who knew when they might have this opportunity again? Hecate silenced the thoughts in her head in favor of feeling Pippa’s hands against her. 

Pippa kept massaging her breasts and Hecate found it harder and harder to breathe. She arched forward against Pippa but her skirt made it difficult. She felt a rush of magic and pulled herself away from Pippa’s lips long enough to give her a questioning look. 

“We wouldn’t want anyone to stumble by and catch us.” Pippa kissed Hecate again. “I want…” Pippa closed her eyes as she nuzzled against Hecate’s collarbone. “I want to bury my fingers inside you and I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Hecate’s knees nearly buckled with want. “Goddess, Pippa,” she breathed out, voice hoarse. 

“May I?” Pippa dropped her hand to Hecate’s hip and squeezed it as she placed open-mouthed kisses on Hecate’s neck. 

“Yes.” Hecate tilted her head back to give Pippa more room. “I can’t believe I’m… yes.”

Hecate felt cool air on her thighs as Pippa used her magic to open a slit in the front of Hecate's skirt. Another flash of magic and her underthings were gone as well. She moaned as Pippa's fingers came into contact with her skin, letting her head fall back against the brick of the wall. Then Pippa was cupping her, slipping a finger between her lips, feeling her wetness. Hecate blushed at how wet she was. She could feel the way it slicked Pippa's fingers as they passed over her clit. 

Her hips rocked forward against Pippa's hand and blushed at how much she wanted this, wanted Pippa's hands on her skin, wanted Pippa's fingers inside her. She braced her legs because if she didn't, her knees were going to give out. "Please," she whined. "Please, Pippa."

"Shhhh," Pippa kissed her again. "I'm going to take care of you." 

With those words, Pippa slid one of her fingers into Hecate. Hecate tilted her hips to allow Pippa further inside of her. After a few thrusts, Pippa added a second finger and Hecate moaned. Pippa set up a rhythm, rocking forward, curling her fingers in. 

Hecate gasped and pushed back against Pippa's hand even as she clutched at Pippa's shoulders. 

"Just close your eyes and let go." Pippa swiped her thumb over Hecate's clit as she made good on her promise to bury her fingers in Hecate. 

Hecate gasped with each thrust, her muscles tensing, whimpers coming from her mouth. Pippa kept fucking her, relentlessly building her up until finally, everything broke apart in a flash of white. When she came back to herself, Pippa was pressed close helping her stay upright as her knees recovered. She looked up at the sky for a moment to try to slow her breathing. When she looked back down, Pippa was licking her fingers clean and Hecate moaned again. 

"You're trying to kill me." Hecate leaned forward and caught Pippa's lips in another kiss. Pippa smiled and laughed against Hecate's lips. 

"You're the one who started this." She waved a hand and Hecate's underthings returned and her skirt repaired itself. Pippa nuzzled against Hecate's throat. "Now, I believe I promised you lunch." She took a step away and took hold of Hecate's hand. 

"You don't…" Hecate didn't even know how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

"Oh, I do, but I think it's going to go better if you invite me back to Cackle's for dinner." Pippa smiled charmingly up at Hecate. 

"I should warn you, Miss Tapioca's food is abysmal." Hecate squeezed Pippa's hand. 

"What makes you think we're actually going to eat?" Pippa shook her head as she started to lead Hecate down the alleyway once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
